Want You Back Logan and Demi
by FearlessGleek13
Summary: Logan breaks up with Demi for Miley. And soon he realizes that he wants her back.


**Want you back**

**Demi **

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock ringing in my ear, I quickly get ready for another day of high school I throw on a red shirt with a jeans and my favorite black high tops. I raced down the stairs grabbed to a peach and run straight by Logan walking.

We don't talk to each other anymore since he broke up with me for Miley I'm not surprise I'm a nobody and Miley is popular, every guy wants her. Finally I get to Nicholas East High School as I was walking I bumped into someone and that someone just had to be Miss Miley Cyrus "Sorry" I said trying to pick up my stuff quickly and then she grabs my song book and throws it "Yea you better be now leave" "Hey that's mine not yours you don't have the right to throw it on the floor like that" "To bad I just did" I tried to find it but then Logan sees it on the floor I quickly run and grab and went on walking to my class.

Why does she make my life living hell? I have to go to stupid science and deal with Miley talking about how she needs help and take advantage of Logan. "Hello class, today you're going to do a science test so take the papers from my desk even you Miley and get started" Miss Helen the teacher said I grabbed the science paper and went my desk. When I started I glanced around the room to look at some posters cause sometimes it gives me clues, when I'm done looking my eyes land on Miley, she was looking at a Taylor's paper. Miley is cheating on the test!

"Times up now put your test on the back table" When I put my paper on the table Miley gave me an evil glare and walked out of the class with Logan by her side.

**Logan **

Demi still wont talk to me after are break up, Miley is just so prefect, pretty and popular. "Hey you coming" "Yea". Miley, Selena and me went to lunch, "Babe stay here okay I'll be right back" When I sat down I see Miley glance at Selena. Than Miley and Selena walk up to Demi and Taylor and Miley and Selena dragged them in the hallway.

**Demi**

Miley just dragged me out of the cafeteria to the hall way thank god Taylor is here with me. "What do you want?"I say "Don't tell the teacher I cheated on the test or" Miley said rudely ."Or what your going to make my life living hell oh wait you're already doing that" I snap back "Well if you tell something bad will happen". "wow she's so scared I know Demi and I know what she can do" Taylor blurts out. "Well I bet she cant wait what I'm going to do and this is what I'm going to start it with" she grabs my song book and rips each page out throws it in the air . She walks back to the cafeteria like nothing ever happened.

I grab each piece of my song book and ran to the bathroom. I sat in the corner and tried to fix my book but it was no use, then a tear went down my face this was the only book that I put down what I felt, and everything was all ruined because of Miss Popular. I got out of the bathroom and went with Taylor in the cafeteria; from the corner in my eye I see Miley and Selena laughing. "Don't mind them there just rude people" Taylor said "I already know that" "Sorry I was trying to help".

Finally I get to get away from school but when I look in front of me I see Miley and Logan. "Hey Demi I'm going over Logan house everyday" "Why? Now I have see you after school too" I replied and I walked in to my house,just to cheer me up Taylor and me are getting ready to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre .

**Logan**

"What happened with you, Selena, Demi and Taylor?" I ask "Nothing we have this thing in math and we had to be in a group so the teacher put us in one""So Mile what do you want to do?" "I want to watch a movie at the move theater and I'm going to invite Selena over and Nick" "Okay but can we see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre". I say hoping she will say yes "uh no where going to see Legally Blonde"

When Selena and Nick go to the movie theater we meet them there. "Selena and Nick so let's go in theater and watch Legally Blonde" Miley says "yea" Selena says excited. "I'm going to get snacks okay?" I say "Okay hurry" Miley says when I get out of that stupid movie i see Nick behind me "i know your not going to get snacks are you?". Nick says "um I'm going with you okay" "Fine".

Nick and I run to get a ticket to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and when we sneak in to the, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, guess who I see in the same row as me Demi and Taylor.


End file.
